1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for current measurement in a multiphase current network in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multiphase current network is used for instance to supply current to an electric motor. A current flowing in one phase of the multiphase current network can be measured by means of a low-impedance resistor (shunt). In so-called 1-shunt current measurement, the currents in the individual phases can be ascertained via a single shunt. However, measurement inaccuracies caused by offsets can occur.